


Black and White keys

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: when Jaehwan's phone rang instead of Taekwoon's and Jaehwan's appearance on Happy Together had been aired just yesterday... they all knew what came nextA little eye opener/ insight on the current vixx issue of them being judged by their sexuality





	Black and White keys

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very general piece . It doesn't imply anything between the members , I just wanted to clear the homophobic accusations and general shit going around in the Fandom

When Jaehwan's phone rang they all know who it is. They were at the filming site , getting dressed into another set of outfits to shoot a different scene when the phone had rung. It was half past 7, also the hour Hakyeon was given his phone for 30 minutes. The older tended to call the second he received it or messaged. 

  
  
He usually called in a sequence, one member one day, the next day another. But when Jaehwan's phone rang when it was Taekwoon's turn and Jaehwan's appearance on Happy Together had been aired just yesterday... they all knew what came next

  
  
Jaehwan stopped mid way in wearing his shoes, he glanced one very nervous look at the other 4 in the room before stopping at Taekwoon. Taekwoon nodded, trying to look as neutral as he can. He knew the others were disturbed and nervous and maybe Jaehwan was scared that Hakyeon would be angry or disappointed in him, but Taekwoon knew what the leader would say... and _ only _ if he said it , it would hold value. Taekwoon was no leader, Hakyeon was still keeping them standing even from miles away…

  
"Hello, hyung" Jaehwan, asks quietly instead of in the cheerful, loud, excited voice he usually great the leader's calls with. Hongbin comes to stand behind Taekwoon, like hiding a little. He probably doesn't even know he's moved, but everyone knows Hongbin is the most affected by recent events. He's nervous... it's showing on his handsome face.  
  
"Jyani, how are you?" Hakyeon asks voice low but enough to be heard from the phone, in the quiet room.  
  
Wonshik motions for Jaehwan to open the Speaker phone and the older does it with nervous hands and weird movement.   
  
"We're doing good hyung, shooting today . How was your day"   
  
"Tiring, but I feel recharged now that I'm hearing my Jyani's voice" Taekwoon smiles a little to himself trust Hakyeon to always know how to handle situations... as it like a balloon, all 4 younger members in the room deflate into relaxing . Taekwoon doesn't know if they expected Hakyeon to shout or scold, but they were all idiots if they did.  
When Jaehwan doesn't reply in some very cute tone and does ayegyeo on the compliment, _even though he is standing a little less tense now_, as if sensing his distress, Hakyeon continues  
  
"Jaehwan ah, are you okay" Hongbin moves behind Taekwoon and grabs onto the hem of his shirt a little. Taekwoon wants to turn and hug the younger but he knows he'll only shy away. Sanghyuk plops down on a chair, looking down in his lap. Wonshik just stays there, looking at the phone.  
  
"Are you mad hyung?" Jaehwan asks, voice soft and unsure like a child   
  
"No Jyani, I'm not"   
  
"You told us not to say anything about it, and I know I didn't listen I'm sorry, even though the management told me it's okay I should have asked you first "  
  
"Maybe -" a pause. "But Jae, it's okay, don't be so nervous, it's okay. Now, sit down and tell hyung why you're suddenly angry about it"  
  
Jaehwan stays standing, but Wonshik sits down and sighs. Already hating having to hear the upcoming words once again.  
  
"Hyung, Jinnie told me he heard his junior groups talking about it again, he called to ask if I was okay and if something happened but hyung, nothing did. We haven't been active among idols or Broadcasting stations but people are still talking about it, I felt just so angry, even rookie groups know now -" as Jaehwan talks his voice cracks and both Taekwoon and Wonshik are hesitant if they should do something, but Sanghyuk stands up to put a hand on Jaehwan shoulder.   
  
"Jae, like hyung told you, listen with one ear and let it out with another "   
  
"I know I'm sorry it's just not fair hyung"  
  
"I know Jae…. but Jyani- the world's never fair, and it's never been fair to you all. I tried to protect you the best I could and I'm sorry I was lacking, I'm sorry you were all hurt like this but somethings, we can't control. The world will always try to bring us down, it's cruel and unforgiving, but we need to be strong Jae, you have to be, for your brothers and for me. Hyung can't protect you for a while and you're older than your dongsaengs Jae, you need to help Taekwoon do this"  
  
They all listen in complete silence and there are tears in Wonshik's eyes that he's not trying to hide. Taekwoon breaks at the sight, he wishes he could protect them better, that he wouldn't need help doing it, but he's no Hakyeon. No one can replace the love and protectiveness Hakyeon had lead them with. Taekwoon just hopes he can preserve it if he can't make it better.  
  
" it's not your fault Jae, it wasn't Sanghyuk's when he made that joke, it wasn't Hongbin's when he was open with his feelings, it's not Wonshik's because he keeps a distance, and it's not Taekwoon's because he's affectionate. This is not anyone's fault, everyone deals with roughness in life Jae, there's black keys even in a piano, but you know when played together, both black and white, they create beautiful music"  
  
A tear rolls down both Jaehwan's eye and Taekwoon's and Hongbin has left the room to go into the bathroom, but the little sniffle Taekwoon hears from outside the dressing room says the younger is still here, listening while he hides his tears.  
  
"I'm sorry for and lot of things to you guys, especially that people judge us so hard, just because we have different perspectives and preferences but I've said it before and I'll keep saying it so you won't forget, It's okay it like whoever you want, it's okay to not want to date yet, it's okay to be attracted, it's okay to express your love even if it's someone you're close to including your members, there's nothing wrong with having preferences _or_ being straight. It's the world Jaehwan, it's wrong when it comes to this, it's wrong for deeming it wrong, for outcasting it, and you can feel angry, you can feel hurt and sad. and I want you to know, you'll never be judged for it by me, or your brothers, because _love is love_. Gender isn't a factor and dreams are dreams. Romance isn't a requirement, The world is wrong and one day, more people will see it, I promise "  
  
Hakyeon voice is watery when he finishes and Taekwoon's face have multiple tears leaving tracks but he smiles when sanghyuk wraps himself behind Jaehwan in a comforting hug, and Hongbin enters the room with red eyes , but he smiles when Wonshik puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you hyung-"  
Jaehwan says smiling into the phone, wiping his tears away "I miss you"  
  
"Yah you brat, then visit me often" and they all laugh softly at the nagging tone. The atmosphere is much lighter now and they all feel something heavy lifted from their chests.  
  
"We'll see you at the concert right "   
  
**_The world is cruel and cold_**  
  
"I haven't heard back yet"  
  
**_And it will always be unfair_**   
  
"I hope we'll meet soon"  
  
**_But when there are people around you who love and understand you_**  
  
"Me too, my time is up, I have to go"  
  
**_Whether they're in form of supportive fans or loving members and a great leader_****_  
_**  
"Good night hyung, sleep well"  
  
**_the pain becomes bearable even if it doesn't go away_**  
  
"good night Jyani, practice hard, remember to eat and stretch "  
  
**_after all, even a piano has black and white keys_**  
  
"I will "  
  
******_but only together, do they create a beautiful harmony_**

  


** _♢•♢•♢•_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Love is love . It doesn't matter who you love.


End file.
